PRiDE Scorpio
Unit/Idols: PRiDE(Featuring Alice and Lily,they only pop up singing tho) Song: Dancing Days Stage: Dancing Days Stage Coords: Red(Rise)Blue(Naoha)and Green(Yui)Rock School Girl Coords,Green(Ako)Blue(Chibi)Red(Alice) and Purple(Lily)Gothic Stripe Coord. Idols Center: Yui Dojinshi,Naoha Mizuki,and Rise Migoshi. Color Code: Yui(Purple)Rise(Red)Naoha(Blue)Chibi(Pink)Ako(Green)Alice(Yellow/Golden)Lily(Lime Green) Coord Change Please scan the correct Priticket.You can also use a friend ticket.Coord Change Start!! Rise: Red!! Naoha: Blue!! Yui: And Green!! All 3: Rock School Girl Coord!! Ako: Green!! Chibi: Blue!! Alice: Red!! Lilly: And Purple!! All 4: Gothic Stripe Coord!! Chibi: Minna.. All of them: Happy Early Xmas!! Ako: We hope you have a good time!! Yui: Music Start!! Performance Romaji With Color Code= Zawameku machi itsumo yori atsui Tonight Tokubetsuna stage janakute ī desho Aizu wa nagareru rhythm atsumareba ima hajimaru Show Time Oto no hikari abiteYui/Naoha/RiseDancing Kokoro made hora odoridasu Karadajū de kanjiteruAlice/LilyMany Many Many Happy Kaze no koe wo kiiteChibiHaru/AkoShake it Mahō mitai ni hajikeru melody machijū ga watashi no stage Watashi no stage Min'na no stage Race cars started to surround the unit. "Making Drama Switch On!!" "Friends Forever! Youth Jumping Snapping!!" "Cyalume Change!!" "Cyalume Superior!!" Yui was Purple,Naoha was a Dark Blue/Indigo,Chibi was pink,Ako was Green,Rise was red,and as for the two featuring,Alice was orange,and lily was yellow. Race cars zoomed with maximum speed around them,and snow was falling from out of nowhere.The unit then went back to dancing. Kaze no koe wo kiite Shake it Mahō mitai ni hajikeru melody machijū ga watashi no stage Watashi no stage Min'na no stage Dancing Days Yeah Dancing Days Always Dancing Days Tomenaide Dancing Days As they finish all the race cars turn into Christmas Sleighs with ACTUAL Reindeers connected to it!! All of them: Merry Xmas!! Bells rang. |-| English Without Color Code= This bustling town is even hotter than usual Tonight So it has to be a special stage, right? Together we will cue the beginning of this Show Time with our flowing rhythm Bathing in the light of sound, I'm dancing Hey, even my heart is dancing Can your feel that Many Many Many are Happy Listen to the sound of the wind and shake it This melody I play seems like magic; this city is my stage This is my stage This is everyone's stage "Making Drama Switch On!!" "Friends Forever! Youth Jumping Snapping!!" "Cyalume Change!!" "Cyalume Superior!!" Yui was Purple,Naoha was a Dark Blue/Indigo,Chibi was pink,Ako was Green,Rise was red,and as for the two featuring,Alice was orange,and lily was yellow. Race cars zoomed with maximum speed around them,and snow was falling from out of nowhere.The unit then went back to dancing. Listen to the sound of the wind and shake it This melody I play seems like magic; this city is my stage This is my stage This is everyone's stage Dancing Days Yeah Dancing Days Always Dancing Days Don't stop Dancing Days As they finish all the race cars turn into Christmas Sleighs with ACTUAL Reindeers connected to it!! All of them: Merry Xmas!! Bells rang. Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:OmegaPri Category:Pride's Show